


Achilles' Heel

by PRllNCE



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual tickling, Cute, Dry Sex, Intimacy, Kindness, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRllNCE/pseuds/PRllNCE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comfortable lull hangs over the mercenary camp. Ike and Soren share a lazy evening in each other's arms until the curious Commander finds a way to explore a recently discovered kink. Soren sees no reason to refuse and allows his partner to experiment, finding that they might have something interesting in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles' Heel

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this on my phone last night when i couldn't sleep
> 
> i never write cute stuff like this but by gum ikesoren deserves it ENJOY

Last night, Ike had made a discovery.

   It had been an otherwise eventless evening; the company, having busied itself with naught but comfortable day-to-day routines, carried with it a gentle atmosphere and had left me feeling rather complacent. I enjoyed busying myself with work, since I preferred making myself useful--not to mention occupied--but sometimes it felt nice to not have everyone at each other’s throats as well as being given a moment to relax. Although I may have taken that relaxation too far, resting in someone else’s tent; while my somewhat established relationship with the Commander had sprouted into something quite… substantial—in a different way from usual—I still felt as if I was acting out of turn. But Ike showed no hint that it was beneath him. He never did.

   I felt him shift next to me, his wide shoulders opening up as if to accommodate my smaller frame. I gingerly shuffled closer, tensing up ever so slightly when his sculpted arm descended on me, but softening up with my next exhale. Ike was patient. He didn’t get offended if I withdrew or recoiled; it wasn’t his fault and he knew this. Even still, I felt guilty for not being able to give him everything he wanted right away. He was far too good to me, moreso than I deserved. That patience and understanding of his made me feel safe. I hoped he knew.

   Still, perhaps _because_ I was so difficult to crack it only made him more curious—playfully so. He had never once intruded on my boundaries but he did attempt to tease things out of me at times, be it answers or reactions. He was a frustrating man, I’d always think to myself--but not without a twitch of my lips.

   Today had become one such day; a day for mischief. Maybe seeing me so relaxed and at peace for once made him want to poke at the perfection of the moment--or maybe he was simply bored--but after holding me in his arms for a bit and blessing me with the refuge I’d so often find within his warm scent, Ike released the embrace and moved to rest on his elbow, eyeing me up and down.

   ”Ike?” I mumbled weakly, blinking my contented fatigue away.

   ”Soren,” he said, making me jump slightly; my insides tingled every time he honoured my name with his voice. ”Can I try something?”

   ”And what is ’something’?” I inquired, arching my brows in an already unimpressed fashion. I didn’t normally mind obliging Ike, I just really wanted to drift off to sleep in his arms right now.

   He paused for a moment, likely trying to figure out how to break it to me in a way that wouldn’t make me get up and leave. I rubbed my eyes while I waited.

   ”Are you ticklish?” he asked.

   I almost jabbed an entire finger into my eye.

   ”… If you want something, why don’t you try piecing together a coherent sentence next time?” I sighed. It only made him smile. That smile, the one that was always meant for me. My chest fluttered.

   ”That’s not a no, though,” he insisted.

   ”Nobody’s tried to actively tickle me, so there’s no way I would know. Why?” I decided to humour him.

   ”Can I try it?” he asked again.

   I shifted my weight and turned around so that my back was facing him. It was a ridiculous proposition but still a manner of initiating contact, so my face started to flush on its own and I was not excited to let him see that; it’d only go to his head. Just… thinking about Ike’s hands moving across my body in any fashion made my head swim, and I much preferred being of a clear mind.

   That being said, I didn’t refuse him. The fact that he thought to ask me beforehand was just like him; Ike was always one to have others’ best interests at heart. It was something I didn’t share but when it came to him I admired it.

   I consented with a silent nod. He must have seen it, because I immediately felt a large hand placed softly on my  waist. It tested the waters a little bit, simply caressing a little over my robes rather than prodding at me. It must have been Ike’s way to make sure I wasn’t startled.

   Then, his fingers started lightly tapping me. It felt funny but it wasn’t so bad; every tap sent a small tingle throughout my body and it was sort of pleasant.

   ”Hmm,” Ike mumbled. I felt his breath on my ear and shivered. ”Can you raise your arm a bit?”

   I complied. As I raised it he held it in place firmly, but not hard enough to hurt or restrain me. His other hand, still on my waist, started moving upwards. His fingers delicately danced over my clothes all the way up to my underarms and I felt myself take a sharp inhale but I didn’t resist. He kept tapping, a little harder this time, gently digging his fingers into my armpits before moving up my arm and back down to my waist. My breathing quickened.

   ”How’s this?” he asked, a gentle rumble to his voice.

   ”Mm… It tickles,” I confirmed. ”Just a little.”

   ”Okay.”

   I didn’t move my arm and he must have noticed. His grip on it tightened a bit as if to explore what I might be comfortable with, and I felt myself tense up and press my back closer to him. His fingers began working more rapidly, making the sensation harder to ignore and any reactions even harder to suppress; I snorted, to my dismay. Ike didn’t laugh at me however. He carefully dipped his fingertips on my body in swift motions, up and down my torso. Every time they hit the soft spot of my underarm I couldn’t help but flinch and let out a shameful noise, so Ike, grinning widely behind me, held me down hard by the arm before scratching at it playfully. This time I instinctively tried to pull away as I broke into laughter, but Ike didn’t stop instantly. Perhaps he simply wanted to hear me say it, because he kept tickling me until I managed to squeeze out for him to stop.

   As soon as I was free I made sure to elbow him. He laughed heartily at the treatment, forcing me to hide my face; if he saw I was smiling equally big, he’d take it as an invitation.

   Well… It wasn’t as if I hated it. If Ike wanted to tickle me… if Ike liked tickling me, I wanted him to try it.

   ”Sorry, sorry!” he said, but he didn’t sound all that sorry. ”I just wanted to see if that would make you laugh.”

   ”I don’t mind.”

   ”What’s that?”

   ”I don’t mind,” I repeated, turning to face him. ”Did you like it?”

   ”Did I like it…” he echoed, seemingly embarrassed. It was unheard of, Ike showing faces like that. Had I encountered something here? ”Sure I did. I like hearing you laugh.”

   I was still squirming from the sensation so I attempted to mask it by moving closer to him. He happily pulled me in.

   ”Well… I don’t mind,” I mentioned again.

   ”You said that.”

   ”I know. It’s an offer,” I added. ”If you want to do it again.”

   ”Come again?”

   I wanted to bang my head against a wall; sometimes he could be so thick. My eyes, naturally crimson in colour, sought his out as I conveyed to him what I meant.

   ”If you like tickling me, you may.”

   Ike made a face then as if to discourage me from giving him too many reigns, but I dismissed it. I truly didn’t mind as long as Ike was happy. I knew that no matter what, Ike would treat me with respect, and to even be able to trust like that was pleasure to me in and of itself. The sensation from his fingers was just a bonus.

   ”I won’t do anything you don’t like, Soren,” he said, as if to mirror my thoughts. I reached out to wrap my arms around his neck and I practically felt him shiver. To be able to birth such reactions from him—to be the one making him feel this way—was elation itself.

   ”I like it,” I assured him.

   Ike’s sturdy hand slipped underneath my head and he ran it through my hair slowly, undoing it in the process. It was such an intimate move that I completely lost the very oxygen in my lungs for a split second before regaining my sanity. How could one person make another feel this way? How was he—how was someone like Ike—alive and existent in my vicinity?

   I leaned back to allow him space, closing my eyes as he explored my body with affectionate fingers. He traveled hither and thither, occasionally eliciting a giggle or two after giving a squeeze somewhere, until he reached my ankles.

   ”Here?”

   ”Mm.”

   I already told him it was alright, yet he still had to ask.

   ”Can I take these off?”

   He was referring to my shoes, I presumed. I nodded to him that it was alright, and closed my eyes again as I felt him slip them off with care, leaving my feet exposed. I was a little nervous; while I’d never been tickled before, I knew one’s soles were sensitive spots. Even before he did anything I automatically curled my toes in apprehension.

   Ike exhaled into a laugh and prodded them up with gentle force.

   ”Cute,” he mumbled.

   I couldn’t even be deadpan at this point; interjections like those felt so out of character, I didn’t know how I was supposed to react.

   This time he didn’t warn me. A quiet shriek slipped out of my throat as I felt Ike’s fingernail graze the mound underneath the necks of my toes. My hands flew to my mouth but it was too late; the sound was already out there and more were coming as his finger wiggled up and down and teased my sole with meticulous intent.

   ”Is this okay?” Ike asked.

   I had to nod a few times before I felt capable of speaking.

   ”Mm,” I said. ”Keep going.”

   Once he got my permission, he felt more free to explore. His finger squirmed around all over my twitching foot, tickling me so softly I felt like my mind was going to implode. It was terribly arduous and made me want to pull away more than once, but at the same time I didn’t want him to stop. It was quite the bizarre feeling, but while it tickled madly and felt like torture, it also felt good. I felt safe with Ike and the fact that he enjoyed doing this to me made me enjoy it in turn even more.

   He kept hitting an especially sweet spot right on the biggest part of the mound; each time, I would shiver and  my breathing would stagger and become rapid. Part of me didn’t want Ike to notice but he did, and it meant his finger wouldn’t budge from that spot. Satisfied with the hitch in my breath and the hoarse giggles that followed, Ike wagged it in swift motions up and down, over and over, pulling my toes back and stretching out my skin to ensure I was the most susceptible.

   ”Ah…!” I exclaimed. Ike had started using two fingers.

   I squirmed, fruitlessly grabbing at the blankets beneath me for support. Meanwhile, Ike delicately navigated the most tender spots of my soles and assaulted them sweetly.

   ”…! Not there,” I whispered.

   ”Soren,” said Ike, his voice secure. ”I’m gonna keep tickling you.”

   ”N… no,” I pleaded quietly. ”Not there!”

   But I didn’t stop him. I didn’t even pull away. I smiled brightly even as I shook my head back and forth, begging him not to do it. I don’t know why I told him no yet didn’t resist. It simply felt good. I wanted him to stop… but I didn’t want him to stop. And it sounded like Ike knew this.

   He pulled in my other foot now, locking the two together by holding onto my toes. With his free hand he snaked all five fingers around right above my skin as if to tantalize me. Somehow the anticipation alone tickled more than the actual touch.

   Actually, I might have felt inclined to take that back; I pulled back hard as soon as he so much as brushed against me, overcome with the ticklish sensation. But Ike wouldn’t let me; he pulled me back, forcing me to grab and punch and pull at the ground as my chest vibrated with laughter. His skilled fingers covered every inch of my extremely ticklish soles and made sure to keep it that way. They moved like spider legs across me, gentle yet rough, and licked at the best spots of my skin as if tasting them.

   Speaking of licking…

   ”Mmhha!! I-Ike…! That t-tickles!” I cried in surprise when I felt the tip of his wet tongue circle around under my feet.

   ”That would be the point.”

   At that time I didn’t realize I’d just exhaled into a moan. I didn’t care; it just felt _good_.

   ”Feel good?” Ike asked me then, bringing me back to reality.

   ”Ah… Y-yes, Ike…” I had to admit.

   This seemed to spur him on as he not only used his tongue but also wielded those nimble fingers. They would handle my heels and arches while he licked me all over my toes and mounds. I became utterly beside myself, arching my back and breathing haggardly. This was so nice… It felt so nice to please him like this, but to also be pleased in return. It had simultaneously been the most innocent and the most dirty proposition I could have ever expected from him and I didn’t regret complying at all.

   ”Want me to move back up?” he asked. I nodded and took this moment to get my breathing straight. I was really feeling shockingly good from this, to my bewilderment—and embarrassment.

   Knowing now in advance what he intended, I raised my arms so that the entirety of my torso was available to him, and beckoned him over.

   ”Cute,” he repeated. I shot him a glare.

   With great care he ran those skillfull fingers across my sides again, only both of them this time. It was only over my robes like before but it still tickled quite a bit, especially now that he had gotten to try it out a bit.

   Ike moved up to my underarms and gave them a nudge, digging and caressing where he knew I reacted the most. He moved closer to me as I shook and squirmed and before I knew it he had leaned over and become so close that our breaths were touching. He paused and I knew right away that he was going to ask for my consent again, so I nodded before he had the chance. A second later Ike’s rough lips pressed against mine. I inhaled sharply, letting out a muffled moan into his mouth. He tickled me a little harder and deepened the kiss, sending quakes of pleasure into my system. My hands clawed at the covers. He tickled me even harder. I felt his tongue slip over mine and laughter-mixed puffs of breath ascended from the space between us.  My face flushed considerably and it felt nice, so nice.

   His hands ran down my waist and back up again, digging at my armpits only to escape once more and repeat. It sent shivers down my spine and forced my body into odd movements; my hips rolled against Ike’s impressive abdomen and I pressed into him as hard as possible, squeezing out any space and air that might have been there prior.

  I was the mage in this tent but I could have sworn Ike’s hands wielded magic as they snuck underneath my robes to tease my skin, alternating between a soft and a brusqe tickle to send my reactions flying wildly. He only broke the kiss to throw me more of his aggravating, wonderful verbal teasing.

   ”Feel good?”

   ”Mn… Yes,” I confirmed in-between hitched breaths and flustered giggles.

   ”Like that?” he asked while toying with my ribs with one hand and squeezing my thigh with the other.

   ”Lower,” I whispered, hoping that Ike would catch the hint. I was feeling so, so good; too good.

   I could sense his smile. Ike ventured lower indeed and began massaging my inner thighs, dangerously close to my growing arousal.

   ”Let’s not move too fast, okay?” he suggested kindly.

   He was right; I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to see me naked or go quite that far with me yet, but on the other hand I was feeling so hot and bothered that I couldn’t go without his touch. I didn’t know how I could possibly convey this to him so I just told him: ”If you touch me over my clothes it should be fine.”

   Ike pondered in silence for a bit as he rubbed my legs.

   ”Can I tickle you?” he asked.

   ”Yes,” I responded. ”Please.”

   That was when I, for the first time, got to experience a stimulation most unbeknownst to me. Ike wiggled his devilish finger on the bulge forming underneath my trousers and grinned as he got to watch it twitch in response. I made the mistake of raising my voice and it cracked, but I couldn’t help it.

   With his other hand Ike began massaging the base only to keep delicately teasing the tip. I wriggled happily where I lay surrounded by drunken sensation. I rolled my hips upwards into his hands, thirsty for his continued touch, and I received it. He massaged me so good, after going on for a while I was practically begging him to go faster. By then he had started not only using five fingers to tickle me, but also made use of his tongue again, and I almost bit my own from moaning. I felt so hard, harder than I’d ever once felt, and I had the privilege of Ike rubbing and licking and teasing it out of me.

   He let his tongue focuse solely on my erection now and instead moved his hands beneath my undershirt and found my chest. He released a swift flick to my nipples, squeezing the most depraved of sounds from me; I’m sure I must have been howling beside myself. At this rate, someone outside could just as well have heard me, but I couldn’t stop; Ike wouldn’t let me stop.

   It felt so good I could cry. I had no idea physical contact could be this rewarding, and I didn’t want it in any shape or form with anyone else but Ike. I didn’t need it from anyone else but him.

   ”You’re moving a lot,” Ike noted. ”Are you gonna… you know…”

   ”Are you going to act innocent now after everything you’ve done?”

   He laughed a resonating, goofy laugh.

   ”And I… Yes… I am,” I mumbled before he had the chance to reply.

   Ike saw this as a form of encouragement and took it upon himself to work me over harder. He rubbed skillfully from the base to the top, simultaneously leaving my trousers dripping with spit. His other hand, too, never stopped working; he’d noticed like myself that my nipples were a huge weak spot and gladly took advantage of this. He tickled and flicked them, sometimes slowly then incredibly fast, sometimes lightly scratching with his fingernails and sometimes pinching them hard.

   ”Mn… Ah… Ike…” I breathed.

   Another incentive to go faster. My head was swimming more and more with each passing second until something clicked inside me, forcing my eyes wide open.

   ”Ah… Ah…! Ahh!” I staggered, to Ike’s elation.

   ”Like that?” Ike asked, his voice dripping with care and pride in equal measure. He took pride in making me feel good, so I took pride in feeling good for him.

   ”Y...! Yes! Yes…!”

   His tongue swirled around my tip before he pressed his lips down and sucked on it gently, followed by more circling licks. His fingers followed suit and made ticklish circles around my stiffened nipples all at the same time. My eyes rolled up and to my disgust I was unable to keep the drool from trickling down my chin.

   ”Come for me, Soren,” Ike whispered. His voice alone sent me into a frenzy.

   ”I... Ike…” I whined.

   ”Yeah… It’s okay.”

   He moved his hands from my chest and ran them up and down my sides again.

   ”I love you, Soren. Come for me.”

   I spasmed at the sudden touch and hardened further. The tingling spread and spread until it set off a burning implosion in my stomach that just kept building and building. My hands flew down fast to clutch at Ike’s shoulders and I started to bounce in the most shameful of manners.

   ”Ike…! Ike!!” I cried.

   ”Yeah,” he encouraged. ”Just like that?”

   ”Oh!! Ohhh!!” I wailed in surprise. My fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt and shook along with my body. ” _Ike_!!”

   I arched my back hard as I released for what felt like an eternity as Ike still insisted on licking and rubbing me. After what was probably at least twenty seconds of magical aftershakes i fell back down with a thud, my breathing ragged and my face hot.

   I felt a kiss then, placed upon the brand on my forehead, and my eyes watered with fondness and exhaustion alike.

   _Are you ticklish, Soren?_

Yes, Ike. Yes, I’m very, very ticklish. Thank you for asking.


End file.
